Las Aventuras de Sasuke y Madara
by BloodEdge
Summary: Una de las misiones mas importantes de Sasuke y Madara, "rescatar" a Karin Uzumaki de Konoha, lo que ellos no saben, es que no sera una empresa muy sencilla y mas cuando la misma Karin ya tiene su vida hecha con alguien mas, ligero Cross-over con una caricatura de la Warner Brothers, cualquier similitud, es mera coincidencia


LAS AVENTURAS DE SASUKE Y MADARA

En una zona alejada de toda civilización, en las inmediaciones del pais del Viento y la Tierra, en la base del grupo criminal Akatsuki, se veian a dos personas fuera del complejo, una de ellas estaba corriendo en circulos y la otra solo observaba, pareciera que la primer estaba entrenando.

Sasuke: Oye Madara -el emo haciendo ejercicio corriendo en un campo de entrenamiento- que vamos a hacer esta noche.

Madara: Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches Sasuke (aunque suena raro) tratar de conquistar el mundo shinobi -en pose de cerebro-.

Cancion

Son Sasuke y Madara,

son Sasuke y Madara,

uno es un genio -mientras se ve planificando las tropas en un mapa-

y el otro es un emo -en un rincon deprimido-

de Akatsuki son,

son ninjas renegados,

son Sasuke, son Sasuke y Mada-da-da-da-da-ra.

Fin de Cancion

Madara veia con Zetsu la distribucion de las tropas para la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, Zetsu le aconsejaba que lugares eran mas vulnerables, mientras que Sasuke se deprimia en un rincon por haber atacado a Karin, no hay luz que le diga, vamos hombre, ya superalo.

Madara: Por cuanto tiempo vas a estar ahí Sasuke –viendo al Uchiha bien depre- ya paso eso, superalo, hay varias mujeres en este mundo.

Sasuke: Pero Karin me amaba y yo le respondi sus sentimienos atravesando su corazon -mas depre- soy el hombre mas idiota del mundo -haciendo circulos en el suelo, Madara y Zetsu lo miran con el goton en la nuca- Kariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin  
voy hacia ti -con un kunai se cortaba las venas- no puedo vivir sin ti.

Madara: Que crees que haces imbecil -quitandole el kunai y el Sasuke lloraba como bebe reclamando el Kunai como si fuera un dulce y Madara le cura las heridas- recuerda que Karin no esta muerta, esta en Konoha en calidad de refugiada -Sasuke abre mas los ojos de la sorpresa- si quieres ir a rescatarla, tenemos que idear un plan para entrar y traerla de vuelta, me captas?

Sasuke: Tu crees -con rios de lagrimas- que sea posible hacerlo -Madara asiente- pues que esperamos, vamos de inmediato -pero Madara lo detiene jalandolo del cuello- sueltame, Karin me necesita, tengo que resca -pero no pudo seguir por que Madara le conecta un derechazo que lo manda a comer el muro- por que Madara.

Madara: Idiota -con varias venas resaltando de su mascara- acaso pensaba entrar a Konoha a la brava -Sasuke asiente- no eres mas emo por falta de emociones –Sasuke se deprime mas- ven, esto es lo que haremos -Madara le comenta el plan a Sasuke y este asiente por que solo pensaba recuperar a su Karin, pero no contaba que ella comenzaba a rehacer su vida, con otro chico de Konoha-

/

En Konoha

Una pareja de ninjas caminaban por las calles de dicha aldea, mas bien eran un chico y una chica que la vida habia unido, ya sea por el destino, casualidad o fuera otra cosa, pero eran felices estando solamente ellos dos, habia pasado mas de un mes desde que ella fue traida a la aldea como una refugiada, y una semana basto para que ambos se conocieran y supieran que son el uno para el otro.

Karin: En verdad fui una tonta -el chico la mira de reojo- como pude enamorarme de semejante imbecil sabiendo que tu existias -con unos ojos soñadores- Naru-chan.

Naruto: Creo que yo andaba en las mismas que tu Karin-chan –la pelirroja se le pega mas al rubio- primero Hinata, se me confeso durante mi pelea contra Pain y a los tres dias la veo saliendo con Kiba, después en el pais de Hierro, Sakura se me declaro pero senti que sus palabras eran vacias y despues supe del por que lo hizo –viendo a su pelirroja- que bueno que estas aquí.

Ambos seguian caminando hacia el parque de la aldea, pero una chica rubia casi con los mismos razgos, excepto por los bigotes, habia seguido a la pareja desde que los vio saliendo del hospital, terminaba su turno, ella despues de pensarlo mucho tiempo, su corazon le pertenece a Naruto, el por que, el siempre esta cuando se le necesita y nunca le falla a nadie, eso la llevo a enamorarse de el, pero estaba el problema de que el ya estaba con Karin.

Ino. Por que –herida sentimentalmente- por que soy tan estupida .-siguio h a la pareja hasta una banca y ella se oculta detrás de unos arbustos- debi decirle desde hace mucho lo que siento por el, por que nunca tuve el valor –Karin siente su presencia y le dice a Naruto que vuelve enseguida- por que no soy sincera conmigo misma.

Karin: Sera por lo que has hecho en el pasado –Ino reconoce la voz y se pone nerviosa- Ino, por que siempre nos sigues cuando nos ves –la rubia se pone mas nerviosa y comete una accion que Karin leyo rapidamente- no sera que mi Naru –susurrandole al oido- te gusta?

Ino: Karin…yo…..etto –nerviosa a mas no poder y agarra el suficiente valor para decirlo- no te lo puedo negar por que es verdad, me gusta, me gusta desde hace tiempo, pero no me atrevia a acercarme a el, por que recordaba todas las veces que lo hacia menos y lo menospreciaba y me reprendia diciendome que el no quiere a esa clase de personas –le estaba ganando el sentimiento- ademas de que a Hinata le gustaba y por eso tambien me mantenia a raya para no ser una mala amiga, y después de que se le declaro lo crei perdido, cuando me entere de que esa maldita a los tres dias salia con Kiba destrozandole el corazon, senti una oportunidad de poder estar a lado, pero llegaste tu –unas lagrimas amenazan con salir de sus bellos ojos azules- el me gusta, lo amo con todo mi corazon –tratando de enteder- que esta pasando, por que la vida me trata de esta forma..

Karin: Naruto ha sufrido por los errores de las personas, estas conciente de eso verdad? –la rubia asiente mientras se limpia sus lagrimas- y creo que uno de esos errores, esta el que no le hayas declarado tus sentimientos.

Ino: Que quieres decir –viendo directamente a la pelirroja-.

Karin: Algo muy sencillo Ino –se mantenia seria- si hubieras tenido el valor para afrontar lo que sientes por Naruto hace tiempo, el no hubiera estado solo siendo victima de falsas declaraciones de amor –refiriendose a Hinata- y desprecio por parte de sus compañera rosadita –habla de Sakura- pero no te preocupes, lo cuidare bien –comenzaba a alejarse- le dire que quisiste saludarlo.

Ino: Espera por favor Karin –sosteniendo a la pelirroja de un brazo- cuidalo por favor –ya entre lagrimas- el merece a alguien que lo entienda, y tu lo has logrado.

Karin: Ino, te agradezco que me dejes esta tarea, ye te prometo que no volvera a sufrir –Ino confiando en las palabras de Karin esta la libera- y a todo esto, participaras en el concurso de talentos?

Ino: Aunque no lo creas –recuperando la sonrisa- ganare ese concurso –estrechando la mano con la pelirroja- que sea una buena competencia.

Karin: Que asi sea –correspondiendo el gesto-.

/

En La Entrada de Konoha

Sasuke: Madara –con una voz seria mientras el enmascarado asiente- estas seguro de que esto funcionara –el otro Uchiha asiente- si es asi, te la paso, pero por que yo tengo que ser la mujer en esta situacion –con uh Henge parecia a Akane Tendo de Ranma, solo que llevaria el nombre de Satsuki- POR QUE NO LO HICISTE TU.

Madara: No me digas que estes enojada –Sasuke se molesta y mira para otro lado- vamos querida, no te pongas asi –burlandose de Sasuke (que carrilla)- tu buscas a tu Karin-chan y yo recorro la aldea recordando viejos dias, de acuerdo.

Ambos se separaron y tomaron distintos rumbos, Satsuki busca con la mirada por las calles a su querida pelirroja y Madara caminaba con su Henge admirando lo que era su aldea natal, de repente tuvo una idea macabra y sonrio siniestramente, asi que se dirigio al edificio Hokage con las calmas del mundo.

Satsuki caminaba como si nada pasara por la aldea, pero se mantenia alerta por si algo ocurria, cuando veia a un Hyuuga se desviaba del camino para que los Hyuuga no lo vieran por debajo de el Henge, en una de las calles que reconocio que se dirigian a la casa del rubio logro ubicar a su objetivo, con solo verla sentia que su corazon latia coin fuerza y queria salir de inmediato a enfrentarla y besarla, pero lo que la saco de onda fue al verla con el dobe con manita entrelazada y viendolos medio acarameladitos, Naruto no perdia el tiempo y le arrancaba una sonrisa a la pelirroja que para los ojos de la pelinegra, se veia como un verdadero angel.

Satsuki: Que estara pasando –siguiendo a la distancia a la parejita- por que Karin esta con el dobe.

Mientras con Madara

Heme aquí Konoha –decia en voz alta- pronto tendre los pergaminos de mi eterno rival Hashirama Senju y sere imparable jajajajajajajajaja –en eso una niña se le acerca y le hace pequeños tirones en su tunica captando la atención del primero- ocurre algo pequeña?

Niña: Tome por favor –dandole unos Ruy y Madara para no levantar sospechas los recibe- que tenga un buen dia señor –sale corriendo hacia su madre que vio todo con una sonrisa- mama, mama, ayude a un loco –a Madara le salio una gota en la nuca por que supo de inmediato por que lo llamo de esa manera-.

Madara: Tenia que hablar en voz alta –viendo a la niña irse- en fin, mas dinero para la organización o –viendo que no habia nadie- un buen plato de ramen jejejeje –enseguida fija su vista a la torre- a trabajar.

El Fundador del clan Uchiha logro colarse por una ventana a la torre Hokage, tenia que ser cauteloso por que sintio varias presencias anbu en el lugar, asi que ocultandose como puede o transformándose en lo que sea, llego a una puerta que estaba custodiada por un par de jounnin, Madara solo maldecia por que no creia que pusieran vigilancia, pero sonrio al pensar que con un genjutsu pasaria desapercibido, paso entre los guardias que ser hallaban adormilados y busco por unos minutos hasta que lo encontro.

Madara: Si, aquí esta –teniendo el gran pergamino en sus manos- Hashirama, tu poder me servira para conquistar el mundo shinobi jajajajajajajaja.

Con Satsuki

Satsuki estaba viendo por una ventana algo que estaba fuera de este mundo, por 30 minutos veia a su preciosa Karin en una faceta nunca vista, sus brazos sanados de tantas marcas de mordidas que tenia se hallaban como si nada hubiera pasado rodeando el cuello del rubio, el cuerpo mas torneado y hermoso jamas visto en su vida estando a centímetros de hacer contacto con su ex-amigo, largas y tonificadas piernas rodean la cintura de el dobe, su cuerpo sudoroso que mostraba cansancio provocaba que las pocas prendas se pegaran mas delineando su delineado y delicioso cuerpo, mientras el –para la vista de Sastuki- ultraja con sus manos ese cuerpo enviado por los dioses, lamentablemente no podia hacer nada mas que observar.

Flash back

Karin: Naruto –mirandolo con decisión- hagámoslo ahora, no resisto mas.

Naruto: Pero Karin-chan –sorpendido por la petición- no crees que es muy temprano? ademas piensa que podria haber mirones.

Karin: Que importa que haya mirones Naru –con una voz muy coqueta- asi sabran que tan bien tratas a una dama –abriendo su chaqueta ninja- ademas, hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

Naruto: Realmente quieres hacerlo amor –la pelirroja quitandole la polera le da respuesta con un beso apasionado- solo espero que aguantes mi ritmo.

Karin: Acepto el reto amorcito –sonriendo en un sentido intimidante-.

Fin del Flash Back

Karin: Naruto-kun –muy cansada- ya no aguanto mas, ten piedad de mi.

Naruto: Solo una mas amor –Karin no estaba muy de acuerdo que digamos- si aceptas, hare lo que tu me pidas –Karin pregunta lo que sea sonriendo- si, lo que sea.

Karin: Terminando, dame uno de tus famosos masajes mi cielo –sonriendo- hace mucho que no me das uno –poniendose de pie- una vez mas –se veia decidida, corre la musica –el rubio asiente mientras enciende el reproductor- todo con tal de ganar el concurso de talentos.

Nuevamente comenzaron a bailar un ritmo llamado Lambada el cual según es poco comun en esas tierras y de seguro ganarian por que ese baile muestra la sensualidad de la mujer, cada movimiento de Karin era como si incitara a hacer el amor en ese instante y Naruto seguia sus pasos con la misma sensualidad que ella desprende, durante un giro, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba en la ventana, dando otro giro constato de que se trataba de un chico pelinegro (Sasuke ya habia desecho el Henge) disimulandolo con el baile y señalandole el problema a Naruto, ellos se acercaron a la ventana, Karin se armo con una sarten y aprovechando que el chico estaba embobado con el baile la pelirroja le suelta tremendo satenazo en la cara a la vez que gritaba.

Karin: FUERA LOS MIRONES –fue tan poderoso el sartenazo que la cara del miron se plasmo en la sarten-.

Sasuke caia de espaldas pero no reaccionaba, la razon era por que vio a su Karin en todo su esplendor y solo tenia una gran sonrisa en su boca, no se dio cuenta que le cayo a alguien encima, pero no era a cualquier persona, era Madara quien sufrio el golpe, como paso esto?

Flash Back

(4 minutos exactamente)

Madara aun estaba examinando el rollo de Hashirama, estaba muy quitado de la pena leyendolo pero noto que algo salio mal, los guardias comenzaban a despertar y cuando lo vieron, de inmediato hicieron sonar las alarmas y Madara guardo el pergamino y salio corriendo de ese lugar.

Madara: Demonios, debi ponerle mas chakra al Genjutsu –corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por las calles de Konoha siendo perseguido por una banda de ninjas y kunoichis- esto no es bueno –si se apreciara desde las alturas, se veria un complejo de calles y varias estelas de polvo, la primera seria la de Madara seguida de una mas grande provocada por los nnjas y kunoichis, se veian como el juego de Pac-Man, ir hacia arriba, hacia abajo, a los lados- QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO –Madara seguia corriendo para poder perder a sus perseguidores y sin saber como algo le cae del cielo en forma de plancha- pero que demonios –viendo la causa de su dolor- CON UN DEMONIO SASUKE, DE DONDE SALISTE.

Sasuke: Karin-chaaaaaaaaaan –con corazones en los ojos y en ese entonces el grupo que perseguia a Madara le da alcance encabezado por Tsunade-.

Tsunade: Con que –respirando agitadamente- robando el pergamino de mi abuelo, ehh Madara –el Uchiha no pudo responder, Sasuke al escucharla reacciona y el miedo lo invade, no hubo respuesta para la ojimiel por que ambos pelinegros pegaron carrera para huir de ella- TRAS ELLOS –tanto ninja como kunoichi ahí reunidos reanudan la persecución-.

Madara: Por que demonios caias del cielo Sasuke –el azabache aun estaba perdido con la muestra de baile de la pelirroja- Sasuke reacciona –dandole un zape hace que salga de su mundo- responde por que caias del cielo.

Sasuke: Luego discutimos eso –viendo a sus perseguidores y algunos venian motandos en motocicletas (de donde las habran sacado) con cadenas en mano- acelera el paso Madara.

En una Cafeteria

Anko: Que lindo dia –ademas de beber un te comia sus preciados dangos- no lo crees Kurenai.

Kurenai: Ninguna mision –estirandose- es muy relajante, gracias por invitarme amiga.

Anko. No tienes que agradecer Kure –comiendo otro dango- oye, y como estuvo eso de que Hinata después de declararsele a Naruto de inmediato se fue con Kiba –Kurenai tambien sospecho de eso- sabes que paso?

Kurenai: No se en que pensaba Hinata cuando se le declaro a Naruto –tratando de encontrar logica- por fin después de mucho se le declaro y 3 dias esta saliendo con Kiba, aunque no me molesta pero –no pudo terminar por que a lo lejos se escuchaba un grito-.

Madara: ME LLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEVA -pasando frente a la cafeteria dejando a las feminas con un goton en la nuca y antes de hacer comentario alguno se escucho un segundo grito-.

Sasuke: ESPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEERAA –le gritaba a Madara por que lo dejaba atrás, las kunoichis estaban en shock al ver al Uchiha en la aldea nuevamente-.

Con la persecución

Sasuke: Que demonios hiciste en la Torre Hokage –viendo que Madara aun no soltaba el pergamino de Jutsus Prohibidos- ya veo, asi que tu causaste todo esto –mira nuevamente hacia atrás y Tsunade tenia una expresión diabolica y nuevamente mira hacia el frente- quien diria que Tsunade daria tanto miedo –temiendo por su vida-.

Madara: Pues correle que nos alcanza –sintiendo el gran instinto asesino de la rubia- nunca senti tanto miedo.

Tsunade: LOS COCINARE DESGRACIADOS –con ojos rojos llenos de furia- PARENSE AHÍ O SUFRIRAN LA FURIA DE TSUNADE SENJU.

Con Karin y Naruto

Naruto: Karin, estas bien –ella le muestra la sarten con el que golpeo al miron y se da cuenta de algo, que la cara del miron quedo plasmada en este y se sorprende al reconocer el rostro- Sasuke?

Karin: Que estara haciendo aquí –sintiendo miedo- acaso quiere comprobar si me mato –aferrandose a Naruto- por favor, no dejes que me vea.

Naruto: Karin-chan, prometi protegerte de todo y siempre cumplo mis promesas –a la pelirroja le estaban ganando las lagrimas por las palabras del rubio- hasta le patearia el trasero al mismismo Shinigami si este te hace daño.

Con el susodicho

ACHUUU –estornudando fuertemente- Veo que alguien habla muy bien de mi.

Con la Parejita

Karin: Estas seguro Naruto –el rubio asiente mientras este se arma hasta los dientes- no quiero que te pase algo.

Naruto: Sasuke esta alla fuera, ahora no lo hago por esa promesa hacia Sakura –se veia decidido- lo hago por si tiene pensado el lastimarte –Karin solo baja la mirada- te prometo que no me pasara nada mi bella –levanta la cara de la pelirroja del menton arrancandole un beso tierno- te amo Karin –comenzaba a retirarse-.

Karin: Y yo a ti –despidiendose de su amado con pañuelo en mano- vuelve pronto, mi joven soldado.

Con Sasuke y Madara

Madara: Ya no aguanto mas esto –Sasuke lo mira de reojo mientras corrian y se detiene en seco- tenia que salir de la base sin desayunar.

Sasuke: Y que quieres que haga –deteniendose a la par del fundador Uchiha- que te prepare un ramen o que –escucha que Madara comienza a olfatear- ahora que.

Marada: RAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN –toma de un brazo al azabache comenzando a correr nuevamente- no crei que ese local aun existiera.

Sasuke sintiendose muñeco de trapo: De que demonios estas hablando Madara –el mareo comenzaba a presentarse-.

Madara: Del unico local de ramen que hay en Konoha –sonriendo como niño chiquito- ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN HA EXISTITDO DESDE LA FUNDACION DE KONOHA –eso soprendio al Uchiha menor y el grupo de persecución no se la creia- A COMER.

Tsunade y los perseguidores siguieron al par de fugitivos hasta el local de ramen y sus ojos relativamente se salieron de sus orbitas cuando vieron comer a Madara a un ritmo impresionante, Sasuke solo se mantiene a lado de este mirando hacia al piso avergonzado del Fundador del Clan Uchiha por su actitud que parecia mucho a la de Naruto.

Madara: Disculpen –hablando con la boca llena- quieren acompañarnos? –todo el mundo cae de espaldas ante la pregunta del enmascarado- Sasuke invita –dejando como fantasma al Uchiha menor-.

Como si se tratara de una escena trillada de una película de comedia, los Ninjas estaban ocupando las mesas comiendo ramen pero sin quitarles la vista a los Uchihas, Madara devoraba platos e este y Sasuke aun no se acostumbraba al sabor de la comida.

Tsunade: Madara –señalandole un reloj, este lo mira y asiente saliendo corriendo del local junto a Sasuke para reanudar la persecución-.

Marada: EL MEJOR RAMEN QUE HE PROBADO EN MI VIDA –decia con lagrimas en los ojos-.

En las Calles de la Aldea

Naruto corria por las calles armado hasta los dientes con una cosa en mente, proteger a Karin de Sasuke que gracias al sartenazo de Karin y que la cara de este se plasmo en el objeto, como el le dijo que esto ya no era por la promesa que le hizo a sakura, lo hacia por el bienestar de su ahora novia, estaba por la zona comercial cerca de su local de comida preferido el Ichirakus y pensando que podria parar para comer un plato, se sorprendio de ver salir de ahí a Sasuke y a Madara a toda prisa seguido de toda una bola de Jounnin detrás de ese par, Naruto acelero el paso y juzgando la direccion por la que iban, se dirigian a las puertas de la Aldea, asi que tomo un atajo para interceptarlos alla.

Con los perseguidos

Sasuke: Demonios Madara, suelta ese pergamino, no ves que te hace mas lento?

Madara: No dejare esto, sera nuestra carta de triunfo sobre el Mundo Ninja, ya lo veras –miraba atrás y noto que no habia nadie- que extraño –deteniendose- no hay nadie.

Sasuke. Es cierto –deteniendose- por que sera –a lolejos se escucho Rasen-Shuriken- tenia que pregutar y cuando ambos voltearon ya tenian la tecnica frente a ellos- DEMONIOOOOOOOOOS.

Frente a ellos la tecnica explota haciendo su tipica onda expansiva cortante, y el ejecutor, Narutro Uzumaki se hallaba en la puerta preparando la tecnica para cuando los viera, lanzarsela sin vacilar.

Naruto: Lo habre conseguido –se escuchan quejidos de dolor y pone gesto serio-.

Sasuke: Maldito Dobe –el y Madara aun seguian de pie pero con las ropas muy chamuscadas- tenias que arruinarme el traje –sacandole el goton a Madara y al rubio-.

Madara: Mira a quien tenemos aquí, al ultimo Jinchuriki –en las mismas condiciones que Sasuke- ahora si nos sacamos el premio gordo, si lo capturamos, Karin tendria que venir con nosotros –Sasuke entiende la indirecta y eso no le parecia al rubio-.

Naruto comienza el ataque lanzando su tecnica de clones favorita, en total unos 8 clones se dirigieron hacia los Uchihas y estos sonreian, Sasuke se deshizo de ellos con un Chidori Nagashi y Madara reia por la treta tan infantil del Uzumaki, pero este solo susurro Katsu y varias explosiones alcanzaron a los Uchiha, Sasuke enfurecido usando el Sharingan arremete contra el rubio con su chokuto y Naruto se defendia con un Kunai, no muy lejos de ahí en un techo, Tsnade con otros Jounnin que habian sentido antes la presencia de Naruto se desviaron para ver la batalla desde un lugar seguro, Sasuke aprovechando una abertura ataco con una estocada en el corazon y esta dio en el blanco, los tstigos se alarmaron y pensaron lo pero, pero después pasaron al alivio al ver que este exploto en una nube de humo y revelando otro pergamino explosivo que asusto al Uchiha, este explota mandando a volar al azabache y el rubio original aparece detrás de este con un Odama Rasengan listo para impactar en la espalda del Uchiha y lo consigue haciendo que este bote una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca y llevarlo a comer el piso, Madara por fin entraria a la batalla lanzando una Bola de Fuego a Naruto y este ultimo esquiva por los pelos, Sasuke viendo la movida de Madara tambien participo pero esta vez lanzando varias bolas de fuego de las cuales impactan algunas en el rubio dejandolo mal parado.

Sasuke: Que pensabas al enfrentarnos juntos dobe –en respuesta Naruto levantaba su mirada con una expresión fiera-.

Naruto: El que no le haras daño a Karin-chan –Sasuke abre mas los ojos de la revelacion- ella piensa que vendras a matarla, y eso no lo permitire –se abalanza contra los Uchihas en una batalla de Taijutsu, aunque los ultimos tengan el Sharingan, les era difícil predecir los movimientos gracias a cierta ayuda llamada Senjutsu los morenos eran victimas de varios golpes y Naruto tambien fue victima de algunos y todos saltaron hacia atrás aunque la batalla era breve por e corto tiempo que ha durado, ambos bandos estaban cansados, nuevamente se lanzarian al ataque pero un sonido de un objeto metalico chocando con algo y Naruto fue testigo como los Uchihas cayeron inconcientes frente a el y detrás de estos estaba la causa, Karin con un par de sartenes y una sonrisa alegre que paso a una mirada seria cuando vio a Naruto hecho girons por la batalla, esta se acerca y con sarten en alto le da tremendo golpe al rubio en la cabeza y este rapidamente se soba la parte afectada.

Naruto: Karin-chan –golpeando el suelo varias veces- por que hiciste eso.

Karin: Y preguntas por que Naru-chan, te dije que no queria verte lastimado y mira como estas –con unas quemaduras en la piel y su ropa destrozada no habia nada que alegar- pero me alegra que hayas peleado para protegerme –acercandose al rubio aun sin soltar las sartenes-.

Naruto: Como puedo enojarme contigo si me amas –incorporandose para abrazar a la pelirroja- y claro, sin olvidar el aroma de huevos con jamon de la sarten jejejeje.

Tsunade: Todo termino –poniendose seria- de una forma poco ortodoxa pero, funciono.

Anko: De que nos perdimos –llegando a lado de Kurenai-.

Tsunade les señala la zona Ceo y ambas se sorprenden por ver como Karin y Naruto pudieron con los Uchiha, Sasuke intentaba incorporarse nuevamente pero ahora Naruto le daba el sartenazo para dejarlo nuevamente en la inconciencia, la ojimiel llamo de inmediato a los Anbu para que se llevaran a los Uchiha mienras los Uzumaki se alejaban del lugar muy abrazaditos.

Tiempo después se supo sobre las capturas de Sasuke y Madara Uchiha a manos de Karin y Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura al enterarse le agradecio a Naruto de haber cumplido su promesa pero este le dijo que no lo hizo por la estupida promesa, sino por que la vida de Karin corria peligro, eso a Sakura no le parecio por que antepuso la promesa de hacer regresar a Sasuke por la seguridad de una cualquiera, eso lo dijo en voz alta y recibio una tremenda bofetada de la pelirroja diciendo que como puede ser tan hipócrita si solo pensaba en ella y no en el bienestar de los demas.

En la Prision

Sasuke: Maldito Uzumaki, me las pagara cuando salga de este lugar –luego cambia su gesto a una sonrisa- Karin-chan me toco.

Madara: No te toco Sasuke, ella te golpeo con una sarten y a mi tambien –furioso- mira que hacerme eso a mi.

Sasuke: Dejando eso a un lado –poniendose serio- que haremos mañana en la noche.

Madara: Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches Sasuke, tratar de conquistar el Mundo Shinobi –en pose de cerebro-.

Sasuke: No puede ser un poco antes –viendo algo que lo asustaba-.

Madara: Por que lo dicesd Sasuke –en eso ve a nuestra interrogadora favorita Anko jugando con un Kunai como niña pequeña se hace presente-.

Anko: Vaya vaya, mira que juguetes me trajeron para jugar –relamiendose los labios-.

Sasu/Mada: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Son Sasuke, Son Sasuke

Y Mada-da-da-da-da-ra.

Fin

Moraleja de esta Historia: Nunca hagas enojar a una mujer cuando tenga una sarten en manos.


End file.
